


Please Do Touch

by thenafics



Series: T's JayTim Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, JayTimWeek, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: This doesn't have to be a problem if Jason doesn't let it become a problem. Right?Tuesday, March 16th: Request or Redemption/Fall from Grace
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: T's JayTim Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Please Do Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Went with request as the prompt for today! Have some angst? Fluff? idk what it is even~

There’s nothing wrong with Jason. He’s totally fine and absolutely not starved for human contact at all. That’s why he almost cried when the very nice lady at the barber shop Babs strongarmed him into going to brushed through his hair with her fingers. It’s only thanks to Barbara being there to handle all the talking that he managed to escape with his dignity intact. The gentle touch hadn’t been bad, but it had been entirely overwhelming in an unexpected way. As soon as Jason gets back to his apartment, he collapses onto the couch.

He spends an unnecessarily long period of time staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell is wrong with him. It must be something for him to be shaking like a leaf under some casual touch from a stranger. It’s just… if Jason really thinks about it, that’s one of the first times since his resurrection that he’s been touched for some purpose beside violence or medical care. His personal space bubble is nigh impenetrable, even without much effort on his part, and the list of people who would even be close enough to him to invade it in the first place consists mostly of people who he wants to punch in the face at least a little. Or who want to punch him.

God, Jason needs to get his shit together.

This doesn’t have to be a big deal. It really doesn’t. But now that he’s noticed, Jason is becoming hyper aware of any contact and he doesn’t know what to do. There’s a sort of desperation that’s settled into his bones for touch, but he has no way to satisfy it. If he were certain he could have any kind of physical touch without breaking down crying, Jason would probably hire one of the working girls he knows to just hold him. No, Jason will not be examining what it says about him that the most viable avenue in his life for non-threatening contact is hiring a prostitute.

This is why Jason works by himself. He had been managing just fine before that stupid haircut. And now it’s like a dam has burst and every buried part of Jason is screaming for any kind of touch. It’s gotten to the point where Jason is actually looking at the way Dick hugs Damian with jealousy instead of disgust. Thank god he wears a helmet so nobody else knows.

He starts taking stupid risks just to get his mind off of it all. For a while it works. Jason is so tired after patrol that he just knocks right out and can’t spiral into conflict with himself. It’s really too bad that constant sleep deprivation actually does have an affect on his ability to dodge bullets. 

Jason ends up with an exit hole right on the back of his right shoulder on the one day of the week he can’t count on Leslie for medical attention.

Going to the cave is out of the question. The clocktower is currently unoccupied because Barbara is on a business trip. Tim’s perch is… 

Close.

And he and Tim have a good thing going where they don’t snitch to Bruce on each other for stupid stunts.

His best shot.

Jason drags himself into the hidden little garage and all the way up to the top floor. Fortunately, Tim manages to catch him before he plants face first onto a counter.

“Hi Jason. Wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“Got shot. Also wasn’t expecting that tonight.”

Tim helps him into the bathroom and sits him on the stool kept in there for sitting showers. Feeling the firm pressure of his hands sends an involuntary shiver down Jason’s spine. It takes a remarkable amount of self control not to just shake at the sensation of hands on bare skin as Tim gently pulls away the uniform and cleans his wound. Jason isn’t sure he’s entirely successful.

Jason allows himself to be coerced into soft sweatpants and a zip up hoodie he can slide on without straining his arm. In a bit of a departure from the usual set-up, Tim puts on a movie and settles them both on the couch. It is pretty early in the evening by Bat standards. He also sits next to Jason.

The first half hour of the movie is a blur because Jason can’t think of anything but scooting closer to Tim. He can feel the other man’s body heat radiating off him and all Jason wants is to touch.

In a moment of weakness, Jason finds his head drooping of its own accord onto Tim’s shoulder. His heartbeat is hammering in his ears. 

Tim brings one hand up from where it was tossed over the back of the couch and puts it on Jason’s head. Even if he had all the self control in the world, Jason wouldn't have been able to stop the breathless little sound he makes.

“This ok?” Tim asks, less obviously affected than Jason.

“Please.” Jason’s voice comes out small. He pushes his head in closer to Tim’s neck. When Tim takes that as his go ahead to run his fingers through Jason’s hair, to  _ pet _ him, Jason melts.

God, Jason needs to get his shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of what I do or send in a prompt, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
